


In the Morning

by goameachi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goameachi/pseuds/goameachi
Summary: A daily routine of someone who's blind and maybe a bit lonely.
Kudos: 1





	In the Morning

_Beep. Beep._

What followed was small shifting, pale hand reaching for the alarm clock neatly placed on bedside table. It struggled for a bit, and it ends up knocking the clock down to the floor. At least it stopped ringing.

Tonin froze; acutely aware of the silence around him. It's not like that he wasn't used to it, it's more on the fact that it was unnerving to him, even to this day. The darkness that accompanied him for a couple of years didn't help either. Rubbing his eyes (it was kinda useless for someone like him, but habits die hard), he pushed the pillows and blankets away and took the few strands of hair out from his mouth. Even without touching it he knew his hair is tangled, and he was in for some hell trying to untangle it later. He wistfully leave that task for future him, and stood up from his bed.

Walking out from his room to his kitchen was almost muscle memory at this point- go out from your room facing right, walk straight and the pantry should be on your left. He glided his fingers on the walls, should he accidentally bump into something. After making his way to the kitchen, he tapped on the counter before making a little "Ah." sound and opened the cupboard to get his usual mug for his usual morning coffee. 

He made sure he put water in the boiler last night so he wouldn't have to rely on his dazed morning self try (keyword on try) to pour water in it. He'd also prepared some branded coffee powder he bought last week; it tasted okay and it gets his gears going. Ripping the package open and pouring the powder in his mug, he glazed his hands around the counter to find the fridge. Opening it, he briefly remembers the sandwich leftovers from Sol from the last time he had visited his apartment. Which was last night actually. He remembers Sol inviting him, Prim and Octha over for dinner. It was mostly his girlfriend's idea, and for how smitten Sol is towards her, he couldn't say no. Tonin and the others would always silently thank her; Sol's food was to die for.

_"Take some." Sol said, pushing him a plastic container. "I don't want you burning your kitchen again trying to make anything else but toast. And don't worry about the container, I have too much anyways."_

Tonin slightly smiled from the memory; as much of a hot headed person his friend could be, he cared about the people around him.

Pulling out the container, he put it down and opened the cupboard again to get a plate. His fingers finally felt something smooth, and Tonin pulled the plate out, carefully, so the other plates won't get knocked over. He opened the container, putting the slices of sandwiches to the plate and gliding his fingers again to find the microwave. Popping it in, he heard the boiler turning itself off indicating that the water is ready. After painstakingly pouring the right amount of water into the mug, he stirred the contents and stood there silently; letting the chirpings of birds and soft breeze accompany his ears. It was better than it was in his room, at least.

This time, the microwaves beeps rather loudly, snapping tonin from his trance. He gingerly opened the microwave, grabbing the plate hard enough so it wont slip from his hands. He walked down to the living room, setting his breakfast down on the glass table and turning on the television. He was grateful that it was the remote was somewhere near him, or else it would've made his morning sour.

Tonin primarily watches (or rather, hear) the news and nothing else. He can't watch most shows, so hearing about information on whatever is at least better. It was boring, but better. 

Munching on his sandwich, he couldn't help but grin on how delicious it is. Sol was a fantastic cook in his own right, and the fact that he takes advanced cooking courses makes his visits to Sol worth it. It's hard to believe that a year ago Sol was a part of a serious delinquent gang, his calloused hands making something so soft and gentle. Tonin grimaced; he didn't really want to remember that particular incident. He had enough sleepless nights thinking about it.

Today was a particularly slow day; Tonin didn't really have plans. Sometimes he'd venture out, sometimes he'd stay in, either going back to sleep or reading some books specifically for the blind to read. In these times, Sol would sometimes visit him and they would just chat together, for hours before Sol having to go back and prepare dinner. Even though they've known each other for years, they lived in vastly different worlds. Sol's world was fast, something is always happening. Tonin's was slow, eerily quiet. Every time they talk, it's as if they haven't met each other for years.

Enough about that.

Tonin figured he should at least shower; maybe it'll make the task of combing his hair and putting it in his usual braid easier. He ultimately decided to get the bathtub running, and maybe muse himself in the tub for a few minutes.

He walked back from the living room- making a quick stop to the kitchen to drop his plate and mug- to the bathroom, across his bedroom. He liked it this way, making his trips for midnight peeing much easier than it was on his parent's house. On his way there he almost tripped on a roll of toilet paper. How did it get there? Pushing the thought aside, he simply took it from the floor and put it where his toilet should be. Maybe he knocked it over last night and didn't realize it.

He started running the water for his tub; seemingly satisfied with the temperature. He relied on his hearing to know whether or not the tub is full or not, so he left his bathroom to wash his dishes and grab his phone. It should be somewhere on the bed, Tonin thought to himself. He hadn't checked on it for a while, not that he uses it often either. He'll only use it to chat with his friends and family and make calls. The other fancy feature he'd use is youtube and playing music when the world around him was too quiet.

Puffing his hand around his bed, he finally found it on the rightside corner of the bed, nearly on the tip of falling off. His phone buzzed on him, telling he has few unread messages. It was probably from his brother or something alike, asking how he's doing. His family made a habbit checking on him, making sure he was feeling okay. Tonin appreciated the thought. He kinda needed it, with his situation and well...his mental health wasn't the best a few months back.

He quickly spelled out a response to his phone, hoping the speech to text wasn't awful. Tossing his phone to the bedside table and stubbing his toe to the previously knocked over alarm clock, Tonin quietly hissed in pain and made a quick dash to the bathroom; the sound getting duller, meaning that it's getting pretty full. Turning the water knob quickly, he stood up and peeled his clothes off. Tonin quickly submerged himself into the tub, undisturbed by the hot water. His senses for pain dulled a while ago, so he didn't mind much. 

Crossing his legs together, Tonin leaned back on the tub, his muscles relaxing. Full baths like these are his favorite pastime, though he could use some noise to accompany him. He briskly forgotten his phone, hitting himself mentally for putting the darn thing on his room. Why did he do that?

Silently tapping the edges of the bathtub, his mind silently wandered off. Remembering back to his friends, it must be nice to have a lover. Octha was happily steady with Prim, and don't even get him started on Sol with his rather endearing girlfriend. Not that he's not happy for them, he simply wished he had one to call his own; someone he can hold dear, someone to wake up to in the morning. Someone he could touch, feel their skin against his fingers, and someone he could kiss--

Tonin splashed water over his face. Stop being so touched starved, you.

After hazardous amounts of shampoo on his hair, washing and combing it down with a brush he left near the tub, he stepped out. Pulling the water plug and letting the water drain down, Tonin grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped on around his waist, the other on his head. It was still fairly wet, even after Tonin squeezed it firmly.

Then came the more...daunting task of arranging his hair after drying it. His hour ago self left the task to him after all.

While he doesn't seem like it, Tonin cares about his hair. He didn't bother to cut it sure, but after some badgering from his younger brother he gave in and at least made sure it was moderately presentable. He had a few bottle of hair oils, and a lot of combs he handpicked out that best suited for his thick green hair. Some combs managed to get stuck on his hair before, and he didn't want to relive that experience.

After putting on some boxers and a shirt, he ruffled his hair with his towel before grabbing one of the hair oils. Judging from the shape of it, this must've been the flower scented one. His friends joked once how he should keep wearing that one since it smells the nicest, and he ended up buying more from this brand. Putting a generous amount on his hair, he started combing in silence once again. 

He already had a hairband ready, his fingers swiftly arranging his monstrous amount of hair into a neat braid. He wasn't quite sure where he learned it the first time, but he did remember his mother braiding his hair when he was younger. Maybe that's where it came from.

After being satisfied with the braid, Tonin flopped back to his bed. He was admittedly still sleepy, even with coffee in his system. He couldn't do anything else anyways. Lightly tugging the blanket to cover the lower half of his body, he slowly drifted back to sleep.

Two hours passed and he got a phone call. It was from Sol, asking him whether or not if they want to meet up. Prim and Octha will be there aswell, he mentioned. There was a still silence before Tonin spoke up.

"Sure. I've got nothing else to do."


End file.
